


Double Baked

by LightofEvolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A dash of Dramionarry, F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: Draco visits Hermione in her office. He brings a box of biscuits with him to celebrate his birthday. All very innocent? Not at all.An answer to a drabble gifted to me.





	Double Baked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_was_BOTWP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/gifts).



> This has been sitting on my computer for quite some months, and I finally found the time to complete it. It is an answer to I_was_BOTWP's drabble "Baked" that was gifted to me almost a year ago.   
> Thank you to HeartofAspen who sparked this and helped me craving this, and, of course, beta love to niffizzle who simply rocks.

Following the incidents in Baked, some undefined time later

Hermione was working in her office in the Auror Department, catching up on some research for one of her cases, when she felt someone entering her personal wards. 

Only two people had been keyed access and could enter her office without being thoroughly hexed and bathed in purple ink. She trusted both of those wizards with her life, so she didn’t even turn around from her bookshelves when the door closed and footsteps were heard. 

The scent of his cologne drifted towards her and made any visual confirmation unnecessary. “Hello, Harry, love.” 

Harry, as she and the entering wizard very well knew, was on a weeklong assignment until the late evening. 

“Nice try, Granger. As if he would enter without knocking.” She could practically hear Draco’s smirk in his words. 

“No, you’re right. That seems to be a prerogative of a Malfoy.” Finally looking at her partner, Hermione was surprised to see him standing there with a metal box. “What can I do for you? Getting bored without me pestering you about doing your paperwork properly?” 

After catching Lestrange, the two of them had been promoted, and with the promotion came the privilege of an office for themselves. 

“A bit, especially today. But I came to celebrate my birthday with you.” He tilted his head towards the box in his hands that she could now see read “Biscuits.” 

It was true, it was June 5th, and she had already wished him a happy birthday along with the rest of the department. 

“You got your hug in the morning and will get your present at your fancy party at the manor tomorrow,” she considered, knowing that she had wanted much more than to hug him. 

But things between Draco and her had been… pending for a bit since their sweet, romantic kiss after the Lestrange assignment. And the delightfully naughty stuff that had followed that. 

“That isn’t enough for me.” He pouted, and she grinned because seeing Draco Malfoy pouting was, frankly, adorable. “Usually, the birthday boy gets a wish and a kiss. That’s the Muggle tradition, isn’t it?” 

“Not that I know of.” She hid her blush at the suggestion by placing the last book back on the shelf. 

“Alright, it was worth a try. Then I am going back to my lonely townhouse and where I suppose I will have to eat these all alone.” Draco opened the lid of the box, and the smell of freshly baked brownies wafted over to her. 

Unfairly delicious and… “ _ Draco _ !” 

“What? I am eating those all alone now.” He lifted the lid a bit further. “My elves will be disappointed that you didn’t want to try these chocolate biscuits, but-” 

In a blink, she had moved in front of him, blocking the door. “That’s  _ not only _ chocolate I am smelling! How the hell did you get your hands on marijuana, Draco? It’s illegal!” she chastised him, even though it was hard to do so with those grey eyes boring into her and the brownie scent tickling her prefrontal cortex. 

Unfair. 

No, she had to stay firm  _ this time _ . 

“Come on, Granger,” Draco now drawled lowly, “live a little.” 

He took one of the brownies out and bit into it, emitting a noise that was more erotic than her libido could ignore. “Try this,” he ordered in a way that had her knees shaking. 

“You know what happened the last time we had something sweet like this,” she resisted feebly. 

“Oh, I remember all too well.” He licked his lips suggestively. “It got even sweeter afterwards.” 

Hermione blushed to her roots, her final resistance interjecting, “It doesn’t need to be like this. You don’t need to make me high to… you know…” 

“To what?” he challenged, and she swore she could hear a faint tremble in his voice. “To seduce you?” 

She bit into the brownie, and it was delicious. Dark chocolate with the expectation of sin. 

“To have me,” she corrected after she had swallowed. 

And then, he kissed her, engulfing all of her senses with the magic and dominance that was all Draco. And yet, she knew he would stop the second she told him to.

* * *

She had no idea how long they made out. All she knew was that when the wards were penetrated for the second time that evening, she lay sprawled out on the sofa in her office, the buttons of her blouse mostly unbuttoned and Draco’s Auror robe presently serving as her pillow. The Malfoy heir lay between her legs and licked some chocolate sauce from the valley of her breasts up to her collar bone. She had shed her trousers at some point, but at least she still wore her knickers. 

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to stop his ministrations. even with another wizard stepping into her realm (without knocking, she would have to tell Draco at some point in the future). 

“I wanted to congratulate Draco, and since he wasn’t in his office, I thought--  _ Merlin and Morgana _ !” Was what she heard from Harry when he finally spotted them, and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

Draco growled, more surprised than shocked or embarrassed, and sat up, leaving Hermione exposed to Harry’s gaze. 

He looked at her, with those green, intense eyes, like she were a Snitch, finally in his reach and waiting to be claimed. She didn’t mind that he did. 

This was new. But not unwelcome. A short look at Draco’s still bulging trousers told her what she had suspected all along. 

She didn’t know whether it was the substance running through her veins that made it so easy for her say the next words or if it was some suppressed feelings she had had all along. “There’s enough chocolate and biscuits for all three of us, isn’t there?” She fixed Draco’s gaze and waited for confirmation. The wizard nodded and smirked, thus serving her the perfect answer. 

Without bothering to cover herself, she grabbed the box of biscuits from the low table next to the sofa.

“Come on, Harry. Live a little.” Hermione looked at Harry, who had gripped his tie’s knot to open it. He wasn’t distressed. Only pondering. 

“Do I want to know what’s in these brownies?” Harry asked in his best Auror voice, and Hermione felt goosebumps on her skin, letting herself fall back to the sofa again.

“Try one. Or are you scared, Potter?” Draco challenged. 

Another wave of goosebumps washed over her, aided by the wandering hands of Draco on the inner side of her thighs.

Harry bit into one brownie as an answer, and with fascination, Hermine observed how Draco’s pupils dilated even further. Draco’s hands clenched on her thighs at the sight, especially when Harry licked the crumbs from his lips. 

She let her head fall to the armrest of the sofa with a smile and heard Harry unfastening his uniform robes, thanking herself for erecting the silencing and privacy spells on her office. This was going to be a long, exciting night. It was a good thing they had some brownies to sustain them. 


End file.
